The present invention relates to loudspeaker rigging systems and more particularly to a rigging system integrated into a loudspeaker for suspending a vertical or horizontal array of loudspeakers of a sound reinforcement system at a predetermined location relative to an audience. The present invention has particular application in facilitating the rigging of a splayed array of loudspeakers.
Sound systems for large venues typically involve the suspension or “flying” of vertical or horizontal arrays of loudspeakers arranged and positioned to achieve a desired acoustic output and coverage for a large audience. Such arrays of loudspeakers are typically suspended and held together by rigging systems which may be attached to rigging hoists which position the stack at a desired elevation and location, typically above or in the vicinity of a performance stage. A flown array of loudspeakers can include many speaker boxes and the rigging system for flying the stack must be strong enough to support the weight of the large array. Such rigging systems generally involve the use of metal frame elements secured to the speaker boxes that can be used to link the speakers together in a stacked arrangement and to lift the stack to an overhead flying position. This generally requires that two metal frame elements be attached to each speaker box to adapt it to be included in an array of such speakers. The frame elements are attached to the sides of each speaker box and adjoining speakers are linked with locking pins inserted perpendicularly to the frame element and the side of the speaker, leaving the head of the locking pins protruding from the frame elements. While this arrangement works well, it makes it difficult to assemble any array of loudspeakers, such as a horizontal array, on a ground surface that requires setting the speakers in the array on the side on which the frame elements are attached. Moreover, valuable labor is required to set up such speaker arrays, slowing the process, and a separate inventory of metal frame elements must be acquired and tracked.
There is therefore a need to integrate a rigging mechanism into the speaker box itself to simplify, facilitate and speed up the process of rigging speakers into arrays, reduce inventories, and decrease labor costs.